Total Drama Supercilious
by droppingthebass
Summary: On a totally new island, we will meet 22 new contestants battling it out for the million. Get ready for more drama, action, and humor on TOTAL DRAMA SUPERCILIOUS. ON HIATUS. Might be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first actual chapter of Total Drama Supercilious! Let's get this party started.**

The camera zooms in on an attractive island. The foliage was luscious and obviously well kept. On the shore of the beach was an appealing mansion. Next to the classy building was a very tacky one. It is made obvious that there is an insect infection in the cabin.

Adjacent to a sparkling pool stood Chris in his normal outfit and dark expression. Chef was swimming in the pool clad in an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka-dot bikini and he was wearing it for the first time today.

Chris clears his throat and gestures towards the island, "I am Chris Mclean and welcome to Total Drama Supercilious! This season of total drama will occur on Tropicana Island considering… circumstances."

Chris starts walking towards the docks, "Because we have a new island we will also have a new cast! Here comes our first contestant. She is elegant and a daydreamer. Here is Aurelie Anne-Marie Modisette!" On a yacht stands a French petite girl with porcelain white skin, curly dark brown hair, and almond-shaped brown eyes. After the yacht stops at the dock, she gracefully steps off. Aurelie gives Chris a wave then continues to the end of the dock with her lavender luggage and her lacy white long sleeved dress with a pink sash flounces with her.

Chris clasps his hand together and smirks, "Here is our next competitor, our resident rebel. Leanne Adams." An Asian girl with an athletic figure wears a black button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, skinny jeans, and shoulder-length black hair steps off the boat and slightly glares at Chris with green eyes. She also wears converse and black bracelet cuffs on each of her wrists. 

Leanne makes her way towards Aurelie, sets down a black bag, and sticks out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Aurelie takes Leanne's hand and responds, "The pleasure is all mine."

Chris rolls his eyes and loudly remarks, "This isn't really a time to make friends. Anyways, here is a very unique girl, Estelle Milatta!" A tall girl with A-symmetrical bob, pale skin, a black Johnny Cash shirt, red shorts, and black high-tops jumps off the boat with wide golden eyes. "Yo, yo, spaghetti-o! It's super awesometastic to be here!" Estelle runs around to everyone giving them fist bumps. She then settles down next to Aurelie with a dark green and pink duffle bag.

Chris sighs in relief, "Finally someone gives me a greeting! Now we have the first guy to be introduced this season. The super sweet car-enthusiast that the girls should love, Charlie Novac." A lean tall boy with bright blue eyes, freckles, long sleeved white shirt, tight black jeans, a patchy brown leather vest, brown boots with laces, and silver glasses gently steps off the boat. "Hello, nice to meet all of you." Charlie then gives everyone a friendly smile. He then goes to stand next to Leanne with a dark purple backpack and runs a hand through his curly dark brown hair. Chris mutters something that sounded like no one is really interesting so far. Leanne's glare at Chris intensifies.

He perks back up, "We have a pug hugger that loves to parkour and starting drama, Viola Abraham!" A very short Caucasian girl with long red hair with a short ponytail, a red striped hoodie with a picture of a dog on it, short trousers, and black trainers stomps off the boat and sneers at Chris, "Shut it, loser." Viola looks at everyone as if she is sizing them up and walks to the other end of the dock with a red suitcase with dogs on it. She glares at Chris with raging green eyes.

He shivers, "Why are green-eyed people glaring at me? Next is an environment loving drummer that seems absolutely perfect even though he claims to be far from it, Dillon Rodda." A pale Canadian guy steps off the boat he has midnight black hair, bright blue eyes, a relaxed white T-shirt with a black open jacket over it, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and gray converse. Dillon shakes hands with Chris, "Nice to be here." Dillon then flashes a smile at the girls and stands next to Charlie.

Chris speaks up, "It seems we have an accidental charmer here. Now we have a famous vlogger that loves to talk, Tressa Lehnsman!" A pale, thin girl with grey eyes, a blue tank, khaki shorts and black low Nike blazers jumps off the ship. "Hi everyone!" Tressa plays with her blond braid as she starts to chat with Dillon.

Chris glances at his watch, "We only have seven people introduced and there are twenty-two of you guys. So let's speed this up! We have a master pervert, Lorcan Smith." A tan Canadian guy with black hair, a black shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and brown eyes gets off the yacht. "Hey ladies!" Lorcan proceeds to take off his shirt and show off his six-pack. Viola rolls her eyes, "I've seen better than that." He frowns at that and walks towards Tressa.

Chris makes a rushing motion, "Here is a clever kid with a narrow mind, Caspar Ozores!" A tall and lean American boy with dark brown hair, a yellow SpongeBob shirt, and jeans walks off the ship. Caspar gets in Chris' face, "If you ever think of making fun of me, think again, Chris." Chris backs away from Caspar and walks to the other end of the dock near Viola. Caspar's hazel eyes lock with Leanne's.

Chris clears his throat, "Here is a little lady that loves complimenting people almost as much as she loves taking the stage, Calliope Sanchez." A curvy Hispanic girl with deep red hair, an orange V-neck, blue capris shorts, white knee socks, black vans, and hazel eyes jumps off the boat and ends up on her face. Dillon takes a break from listening to Tressa's rambling to help Calliope up. "Thank you. Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Dillon replied, "Thank you, Calliope."

Chris claps his hands really loudly to get their attention, "Come on! Next up is Evan Salvador." A tan boy with dirty blond hair and black eyes is struggling to get his luggage of the ship. He ends up throwing it over and jumps onto it. Evan is sort of scrawny with black sunglasses, a lime green T-shirt, black shorts, and grey converse. "Hi guys." Evan just sits on his luggage.

Chris continues on, "Here is the popular girl that gets what she wants, Katherine Snyder. A tall tan American girl with a pink designer shirt, pink ruffled skirt, and pink flats hops off the boat. She also has a bow in her hair. Katherine glares daggers at Chris with crystal blue eyes and drops two heavy pink suitcases on his feet. Chris yelps in pain, "What the hell was that?!" Kat smirks and answers, "Because I felt like it." She glances at everyone and stands next to Viola.

Chris continues to hold his foot in pain, "Next up is a dude with multiple musical talents and no filter, Lysander Lancaster!" A French tall boy with messy black hair, a navy blue T-shirt, headphones, black pants, grey converse sneakers, and dark blue eyes dances off the boat. Lysander comments, "This Island is pretty nice. Too bad someone won't get to enjoy it for long." He then takes his blue suitcase and cello case to stand next to Katherine.

"Now we have a level-headed team player, Tyki GearSmith." A tan toned American girl with a white beret surmounted on her head, a black tank top, white scarf, navy green bombachas, black combat boots, dark green eyes, and layered jet black hair steps off the yacht. Tyki looks at everyone, "It is an honor to meet you all." She then goes to stand next to Chris with her hands behind her back.

Chris shuffles away from her a little and says, "Here is a mega psycho chic, Nik Anderson" A skinny American girl with bright green eyes, and a messy black pixie cut with a blue streak in the bangs appears behind Chris. "Did you call for me?" Nik is wearing a purple sweater with the word Meatball written on it in sharpie marker, worn out jeans, and combat boots. Chris turns around quickly, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Nik just laughs at him.

He walks all the way to the very edge of the dock deciding it is better to almost fall in the water than be close to the crazy kids. "This is a clean freak with leading skills, Liam Addams." A scrawny British boy with extremely pale skin, combed-back red hair, green eyes, a black t-shirt under a white jacket, black jeans, and brown dress shoes steps off the ship. "Hello everybody." Liam gives everyone a friendly smile and stands next to Viola.

Chris snaps his fingers, "I guess we will just go on to the challenge now." Estelle quickly points out, "But we have six more people to introduce." Chris whines, "But I don't feel like it." A masculine voice answers, "If you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen." An American guy with brown eyes and hair steps off the yacht. He is wearing a white polo with black stripes, khakis, and black shoes. "I am Richard Michael Johnson and it is nice to meet all of you." Richard stands in front of Aurelie who is gazing into the sky.

Chris groans, "Fine, I don't want to get fired. Here is a total wannabe, Tristan Wellington." A white boy with light brown hair, light blue eyes, a white wife beater and a gold chain around his neck. He as a Met's cap that is barely on his head and is backwards, He as jean shorts that are done on hip and we see the top of his red boxers. He also has on white sneakers. Tristan jumps off the boat, "Yo! What up playas? Tiger is in the house!" He then fist bumps Chris and wiggles his eyebrows at Calliope. She moves closer to Dillon and Lysander glares at him.

Before Chris can even begin to introduce him, a slightly tan guy with a short black faux-hawk, hazel eyes, a light blue collar shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark jeans, and black tennis shoes arrives. Chris says, "This is our misunderstood kid, Monty Thorne!" Monty does a fancy handshake with Chris and says, "It's cool to be here." He stays next to Chris.

"Next is a girl that loves to compete, Carter Masen!" A short tan girl with a dark auburn a messy bun with a white streak in the bang steps off the ship. Carter is wearing a blue t-shirt, black cargo shorts, black high tops, and a blue baseball cap. She proceeds to push Chris off the dock by simply nudging him. "Hi guys." Carter takes the spot where Chris was standing. He climbs back onto the dock and squints his eyes at Carter, "You messed up my hair!" Chris sighs unhappily and makes a halfhearted gesture, "Here is a pretty quiet kid, Hunter Carty." A tan lanky Spanish guy with pale green eyes, dark brown wavy hair, a silver nose ring, a white t-shirt under a brown hoodie, with a mahogany faux leather jacket, light tan skinny jeans, and brown converse. Hunter holds up a piece of paper that says, 'It is a pleasure to be here.'

Chris sneezes, "Finally we have our last competitor! Thumbelina Carter." A short tan girl with freckles, amber eyes, raven colored wavy hair with orange highlights, a white T-shirt with a pink heart on it, a pink vest, black leggings, and gray lace-up sneakers gently steps off the ship. Thumbelina mumbles, "It's nice to meet you." Chris stretches, "Since we have everyone I want you all to report to the gym in ten minutes." He points at a gym in the middle of the island. Everyone groans and begin to make the journey.

**Woo. I finally did it! Just an fyi, I already made a list of who will be eliminated and the order. I also already created the teams but… yeah. Anyways, there are two polls on my profile. Please vote! They are kind of important.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update it is just that I have been a little busy lately and I haven't exactly had the drive to write and I realized that I was making you guys wait so…**

The campers arrive at the gym. Everyone walks inside and are amazed. The inside is beautiful with clean wooden floors and windows. A booming voice comes from the speakers, "Today's challenge will be… EXTREME ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Monty snorts and asks, "What makes it extreme?" Chef immediately walks in with four large sacks. He laughs maniacally and pulls out a pair of scissors. The voice continues, "You will be throwing that at each other." Everyone gets a worried expression on their face. The voice adds, "Don't worry. We have safety goggles too." Chef starts to pass out goggles to everyone.

_Confessional  
Katherine sits with her legs crossed, "Is Chris fucking insane?! I swear if I get a rock thrown at me, I am going to cut a bitch." She glares at the camera with a menacing look._

Aurelie timidly asks, "How would someone exactly win this challenge?" Chris answers, "It is pretty much dodge ball with dangerous items. The two people least injured are the winners." Leanne rolls her eyes, "So it is useless to even choose paper." Chris shouts enthusiastically, "Exactly! Now I will pair everyone up and we will tally up the injuries after the match. Lorcan vs Monty. Tristan vs Calliope. Tyki vs Katherine. Nik vs Dillon. Thumbelina vs Liam. Caspar vs Estelle. Aurelie vs Lysander. Carter vs Viola. Charlie vs Richard. Evan vs Leanne. And Tressa vs Hunter. Now everyone choose your weapon!"

Everyone goes to a bag with their weapon of choice. Most people go to the rock bag but a few go the scissors bag and a select few go to the paper bag. The cast then watch as Lorcan gets into the ring with Monty. They both circle around each other when Lorcan throws his rock at Monty. Monty then catches the rock and throws both of them at Lorcan. Chris announces, "Monty is the winner of that round." Monty jumps out the ring while Lorcan is holding his gut.

Calliope and Tristan get in the ring. Calliope shields herself with a piece of paper as Tristan throws his rock at her. Calli then gives Tristan a paper cut on his right arm. "Calliope is the winner"

As the matches continue very few people with rocks actually succeed at using them. The final two rounds are Dillon vs Hunter and Katherine vs Leanne. In the girls round Leanne instantly tosses her rock at Katherine. Kat dodges it and cuts Leanne lightly on her hand. Katherine whispers to her, "I said I was going to cut a bitch." Chris says, "Katherine is a winner. Now let's look at the boys match."

Hunter attempts to protect himself with the paper but Dillon rips it with his rock and punches Hunter in the stomach. "Dillon is also a winner! Now if him and Katherine step out of the rings and choose teams that would be great." Dillon and Katherine play rock, paper, scissors (with their hands) to find out who will pick first.

Dillon won. He says, "I choose Thumbelina, Lysander, Tressa, Hunter, Evan, Carter, Tyki, Lorcan, Calliope, and Viola." Everyone who was picked go to stand next to Dillon. Chris announces, "Your team is the Spinning Zebras." Katherine sighs impatiently, "I guess I get last pick. I choose Tristan, Monty, Leanne, Richard, Aurelie, Estelle, Nik, Liam, Caspar, and Charlie." Chris says, "You guys are the Flying Giraffes. Now head to campgrounds."

Twenty-two contestants look at twenty-two shovels. Chris appears before them, "This is a real challenge. You will be digging holes. The team with the best looking hole wins." Evan asks, "Why are we even digging holes?" Chris rolls his eyes, "Because I said so and there is a possibility that someone will fall in a hole." Everyone grumbles saying that it's a stupid challenge. Chris glares at them, "Keep that up and you will all sleep in the cabin." As he gestured to the cabin a wall fell down.

Liam quickly grabs a shovel and starts to dig a hole. The rest of the Flying Giraffes join him in efforts that they won't have to sleep in the cabin. The Spinning Zebras gather into a circle to discuss what strategy to use. Carter suggests, "We should try to dig a really deep hole." Seeing as no one else had a plan they nodded their heads.

One hour later everyone is finished with their hole. Chris is walking to evaluate the holes when Lorcan trips over the pile of dirt thus pushing it back into the hole. Viola tries to get some of the dirt back out of the whole and then pushes Lorcan in, "Don't be so useless!" Chris looks into the Spinning Zebras' hole and sees Lorcan in it, "You guys get an F minus."

He then goes to look at the Flying Giraffes' hole. Chris notices that it is in the shape of his head. He claps excitedly and announces, "The Flying Giraffes win! Now the losers have to fill in their own hole and meet me at the campfire pit in two hours." The Flying Giraffes cheer in victory as the Spinning Zebras glare at Viola and Lorcan.

Right before the campfire everyone casts their votes and the confessional is used.

_Confessional  
Calliope looks down, "I don't like the way he looks at me. It is like I am a piece of meat and he is the main reason we lost so… I have to vote for him."_

_Viola huffs, "I wonder why people are angry at me! I was just trying to fix the mess that arse made. If I get eliminated then I will take someone with me."_

Everyone on the team of the Spinning Zebras sit on beanbag chairs and watch Chris. "Here on Tropicana Island we have these things that represent safety." Chris pulls out bottles of juices. "If you are eliminated that means you are never coming back. EVER." Chris then tosses apple juice, "Dillon, Tyki, and Lysander are safe." He continues but with grape juice, "Hunter, Tressa, and Evan are safe as well." Chris throws orange juice, "Some more safe people are Calliope and Carter."

Chris holds up a fancy guava juice and looks at the final two, "The last juice goes to …" Viola and Lorcan look at each other. Lorcan wiggles his eyebrows and Viola glares at him. Chris throws the guava to Viola. "Sorry Lorcan but you're going home."

Lorcan gets a very shocked expression his face and looks at all the ladies. "I will miss those booties." Chef roughly drags him to the canoe. Chef then quickly paddles away with Lorcan in tow.

Chris laughs, "How will the Spinning Zebras fare in their crappy cabin? Will Chef ever make it to Playa de Losers? And who do you think will be eliminated next on TOTAL DRAMA SUPERCILIOUS?!"

**Wow. I just finished that in about an hour. I will have another poll on my profile asking who do you think will be eliminated next. Please vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. My story got deleted (I guess because it was semi-interactive?) Anyways. I decided to get it back up.**

Chris is standing on a dock. "Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA SUPERCILIOUS! Last time on Tropicana Island, Lorcan was voted off due to being a pervert and ruining his team's hole. This episode we won't have a challenge but we will be looking at the contestants relationships!" Chris then cues the intro.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.  
(The camera goes through Tropicana Island)  
You guys are on my mind  
(Lorcan falls in a hole. Viola points and laughs at him)  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
(Dillon and Thumbelina are sitting on a surfboard staring into each other's eyes)  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous  
(Hunter is sitting on the beach writing while Tressa blabbers)  
I want to live close to the sun  
(Tristan is showing off his abs to Carter and Calliope. Carter proceeds to beat him up and Calliope is dragged away by Lysander)  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won  
(Liam and Katherine sit in a canoe. As it goes down the waterfall only Liam panics)  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
(Caspar pushes the portable toilet and Aurelie falls out)  
I'll get there one day  
(Charlie and Evan are tied up by Chef)  
Cause I want to be famous  
(Monty and Caspar argue as Leanne rolls her eyes and walks away)  
Nanana 'nanaana nana nana  
(Nik runs away from a green beam and trips over Tyki)  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous  
(Dillon and Calliope high-five each other)  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous  
(Aurelie and Richard are about to kiss then Estelle blocks them)_

Everyone in the mansion gather together to eat breakfast. The team is already divided. Katherine sits in her pink tank top with heart-patterned pajama pants between Liam in his white wife-beater with red boxers. Sitting at one head of the table is Richard in red pajamas and at the other head of the table is Aurelie in a light blue lace-lined nightgown. Aurelie, looks off into space, daydreaming and Richard analyzes his team. Nik is bouncing in her black footie pajamas. Leanne wears a blue tank-top and black shorts below the knee. She glares at Katherine. Caspar smirks at Leanne wearing a checked oversize shirt and wide-leg trousers. Monty sits on the other side of Leanne and wears a plain t-shirt and green boxers. Tristan is next to Estelle wearing green and white plaid pj pants. Estelle wears a purple tank top and black shorts and is chatting up Charlie who is wearing white cotton pants.

Chef walks in with a gourmet breakfast of everything and the chattering dies down. "Bon appétit, you little brats." Everyone digs in. Liam speaks up, "Does anyone have an idea of what the challenge might be today?" Chris walks into the mansion and answers, "You won't have a challenge today. You will just be developing your relationships. The viewers said they wanted more romance and less pain but we'll just leave the romance part up to you guys. You can use this time to make alliances." Chris struts out of the mansion and into the cabin.

The first thing he sees is Carter doing push-ups in a black sports bra and shorts. "One hundred and twelve…" Tyki is also doing push-ups in her spare black tank top and navy green boxers. Chris backs away from the exercise buffs and bumps into Thumbelina who is wearing a white tank top and green yoga pants with her raven hair in a braid. She quietly mumbles an apology and walks away.

In the corner sits Hunter wearing black pajama bottoms with a white vest writing in his journal as Tressa asks him questions about his nose ring. Tressa wears a yellow oversized shirt and white shorts while playing with her braided platinum blond hair. Viola comes out covered only in a blanket and complains, "Our wall fell down yesterday so we had to bunk with the boys." Chris only raises one eyebrow as this can only boost ratings, "Did any of the guys sleep with a girl?" Viola just points into the room, "Go check yourself, lame-o."

Chris opens the door too see Calliope sleeping between Dillon in a green shirt with a pair of green shorts and Lysander in a black T-shirt and blue and white striped pajama bottoms. She stirs a little bit and grabs onto Lysander who holds onto her in return. Evan stands up in his lime green plaid pajamas and trips over the trio. Chris yells and wakes them up, "There is no challenge today! Enjoy your sleep." Chris walks out of the cabin and slams the door. Tressa stops talking to ask, "What about breakfast!?"

Everyone in the camp goes to the bathrooms to change into their everyday clothing and prepare for human interaction. Right after changing Katherine pulls Liam into a closet in the mansion. Liam looks at her curiously. "Are we going to make out?" Katherine snorts, "No. I just wanted to know if you wanted to be in an alliance with me. You seem to be the only person on this team that isn't incompetent. So what do you say?"

_Confessional  
Katherine files her nails, "He is obviously going to say yes. I mean look at me! I am sexy and we are in a closet together. That doesn't leave a lot of space to say no. All part of the plan."_

Liam fidgets a little, "Thanks for the compliment, I guess. And I will take you up on that offer." Katherine nods triumphantly, "Meet me in my room after dinner. We can come up with plans." As Katherine walks out of the closet, Leanne catches her by the arm, "What are you doing?" Katherine slaps Leanne's hand off of her, "I don't have to tell you anything."

_Confessional  
Leanne sighs, "I can already tell that bitch and I are going to have lots of problems."_

_Liam stares straight at the camera, "It has been barely a day and I am already in an alliance. It seems the odds are in my favor."_

Nik is sitting on the couch watching an alien movie. Charlie sits next to her, "Hey Nico- Nik immediately covers his mouth and frantically whispers, "If you say my real name. THEY will take me." She takes her hands off his mouth and Charlie scoots a little away from her with a concerned look on his face.

_Confessional  
Charlie scratches his head, "Well that was kind of weird… I guess."_

Tristan heads out to the beach with his sunglasses to get a nice tan.

_Confessional  
Tristan stretches, "I know everyone is making alliances but why would they vote out a hella gangsta like me?"_

Aurelie and Richard are sitting together in the foyer. Aurelie is writing a poem and Richard is reading. Aurelie gently taps her face with her pencil and Richard watches her.

_Confessional  
"There is just something about her that intrigues me", Richard sighs._

Monty and Caspar are outside of the mansion making a bet with each other. "I bet that I can beat you in a race. We have to do two laps around the island", Monty challenges. Caspar laughs, "The loser owes the winner a favor." The shake hands on the deal and sprint off.

Dillon is working on fixing the girl's side of the cabin when Thumbelina trips over a piece of wood. "Hey, are you okay?" Thumbelina quickly nods, blushes, and walks away.

_Confessional  
Thumbelina's blush covers more of her face, "It's been a while since I have been that close to someone…"_

Estelle does cartwheels in front of the cabin as Evan watches and takes notes. She trips over a rock and does a backflip. Estelle excitedly screams, "Oh, boyeee! Tell me someone saw that!" Evan nods, "That was pretty cool." She pumps her fists and continues doing cartwheels.

Lysander is listening to music as he watches Viola parkour all over the place. Viola somersaults off a chair and runs up the wall. Lysander grunts a sound of approval.

Calliope talks to Tressa about many things but mostly about Tressa's youtube channel. Tressa says, "You might have heard about me. My channel is blondblabbermouthbabe." Calliope gasps, "Omg you are THE Essie A.K.A. BBB! It is an honor to meet you!"

Hunter looks at everyone and sighs softly. He continues to write. Carter and Tyki talk about training regimens. Carter challenges Tyki, "Let's see who can do the most sit-ups! Ready and go!" The girls immediately start doing sit-ups and counting out loud.

Everyone stops what they are doing when they hear a static noise. "Okay okay. To make sure we reach the friendship quota we need one more alliance." Chris' voice calls out over the intercom. "The first people to do so will receive something for the next challenge." Everyone looks at each other.

**Okay. Yea. I am sorry I updated kind of late but it's better than not updating at all. So there might be chapters like this where I kind of force character interaction. Anyways just review or PM me if you didn't think your character got enough screen time. Who do you think made the last alliance? If you can guess at least one character in the alliance correctly than your character gets more screen time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I can't believe that I am finally updating. I thought it would be just a dream. Since that dream came true my next one is that I hope this chapter gets at least two reviews. Don't worry I still will update but it would make me happy.**

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.  
(The camera goes through Tropicana Island)  
You guys are on my mind  
(Lorcan falls in a hole. Viola points and laughs at him)  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
(Dillon and Thumbelina are sitting on a surfboard staring into each other's eyes)  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous  
(Hunter is sitting on the beach writing while Tressa blabbers)  
I want to live close to the sun  
(Tristan is showing off his abs to Carter and Calliope. Carter proceeds to beat him up and Calliope is dragged away by Lysander)  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won  
(Liam and Katherine sit in a canoe. As it goes down the waterfall only Liam panics)  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
(Caspar pushes the portable toilet and Aurelie falls out)  
I'll get there one day  
(Charlie and Evan are tied up by Chef)  
Cause I want to be famous  
(Monty and Caspar argue as Leanne rolls her eyes and walks away)  
Nanana 'nanaana nana nana  
(Nik runs away from a green beam and trips over Tyki)  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous  
(Dillon and Calliope high-five each other)  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous  
(Aurelie and Richard are about to kiss then Estelle blocks them)_

Chris' voice rings out over a loud speaker, "Everyone get your butts to the beautiful hole ASAP!" Both teams gather around the hole, in their day clothes, and peer in. There are lots of guns. To be more specific there are lots of paintball guns. Chris appears holding two flags. "Today we will be playing Capture the Flag: Paint bullet edition!" Richard rolls his eyes and retorts, "Last time I checked, it was paintball."

Chris swiftly shoots Richard in the leg with a paint bullet. Richard grunts in pain and holds his leg. Chris continues, "These paint bullets give about the same amount of that real bullets do. And I have these rewards that used their time wisely yesterday and made alliances." He tosses paint bullet machine guns to Katherine, Viola, Lysander, and Liam.

Chris gives everyone else paint bullet pistols. "Now who will be the team leaders of this challenge?" Thumbelina is pushed forward and Tristan steps forward. Tristan receives an orange flag with a flying giraffe. Thumbelina timidly grabs a purple flag with a spinning zebra. The teams surround their leaders to discuss strategy.

_Confessional  
Leanne speaks, "It seems bitchy Kitty already made an alliance. I'm just glad that she isn't our leader for this challenge."_

_Viola smirks, "If we lose this challenge then the poor little shy girl gets the boot."_

_Tristan grins, "If we win this challenge then everyone will know that I am the most gangsta on this island."_

The Flying Giraffes head to the middle of the island to set base. Tristan orders people around explaining his strategy, "We need everyone to attack cause they aren't going to let the really athletic girls guard their base." He places the flag in the middle of the cafeteria. Charlie asks, "Does everyone really have to go after them? I think we will need some people here to guard the flag if they are going on offense…" Tristan snorts, "I know what I'm doin'. Just follow my orders." Katherine smirks as he says this. Everyone leaves the base to find the Spinning Zebras.

Thumbelina has just finished telling her team the strategy and everyone agrees with it. She looks at Viola, Lysander, Carter, and Tressa. "Can you guys go seek out their base and take them out? Viola and Lysander can lead the attack team because they are better equipped." They nod and head out. Thumbelina goes to the hole from the last challenge and drops the flag in there. "It will be harder for them to find it and more of a challenge to get it out. Now we must be on guard." Dillon smiles at her.

_Confessional  
Dillon has sort of a distant look in his eyes, "Thumbelina is a really good leader. Maybe she would…"_

_Viola rolls her eyes, "I am actually surprised that little Lina is doing a good job._

The island becomes very silent when all of sudden there is a scream. "AHHH! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" Katherine is on the ground glaring at Leanne while the latter looks at her with false sincerity. "Oops. I guess my finger slipped," Leanne said casually. The pink loving blond growled at her, "You will pay for that. This was designer!" Leanne rolls her eyes and catches up with Monty. He glances back at Katherine, "She totally had that coming." Liam walks over to Katherine and helps her stand up. Katherine smirks, "Thank you Liam. You are truly a good ally." He puffs his chest out a little, "Right back at you, Kitty." Tristan points in front of him, "It seems they only sent four people on the offense. We can take 'em!" Nik giggles and fires a shot at Tressa. Tressa lets out a grunt of pain and then talks about how she went on a paintball trip and everyone turned against her. Nik stares at her in confusion then shoots her leg. Tressa continues to chatter on. Next thing the Flying Giraffes knew, they were being attacked. Estelle, Aurelie, Richard, Charlie, Caspar, and Leanne were taken out mainly by Viola and Lysander. Tristan looks back at his team, "Pathetic. Obviously you guys aren't as swag as I am." He continues to lead. Monty looks back at his friends, "Don't worry. We are going to win this!" Caspar retorts, "We just lost most of the team. I highly doubt we are going to win with only four of us and almost all of them left. But good luck anyways."

Half of the attack team for the Spinning Zebras head back to base quickly to report to Captain Thumbelina. Lysander reports, "We took out most of their team leaving only four of their members left. They should be arriving in a few minutes." Carter pulls out a paint bullet machine gun leaving some people confused. She explains, "I looted the rich girl when Leanne rebelled against her." Thumbelina nods approvingly, "We are doing very well right now. I am pretty sure we are going to win this challenge. Wait. Where is Viola?" Lysander answers, "She is still seeking out the base. It should be pretty easy because their whole team went on offense." Thumbelina sighs with relief, "Well. I suppose we should prepare for the final wave of attack."

Viola is almost to the gym when she sees something that catches her eye and picks it up. "Those bozos shouldn't have left it in such an easy place." She rushes inside, grabs the flag, and runs back to base.

Hunter makes a rushing gesture and everyone gets ready to shoot. Evan lets out a groan of pain as Nik shoots him. Tyki immediately shoots her before she can retreat. Liam dodges a few bullets and misses Thumbelina. Dillon takes him and Monty out. Tristan checks Thumbelina, "You are kinda cute even though you aren't really my type. I prefer girls with bangin' bodies. Not sticks." Thumbelina blushes angrily and grabs Carter's gun. She yells, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT." The shy leader then shoots the wannabe thug five times.

Everyone looks at her in shock and kind of scared. Viola comes running with the flag and waves it around then realizes that a lot of people are laying on the ground. "What happened when I was gone?" Thumbelina looks at the red-head, "We won the challenge."

Chris' voice rings out, "Congratulations to the Spinning Zebras! Luckily there is an infirmary in the mansion. It is top notch with actual doctors. I just now realized how dangerous this was. And for the losers. Chef will fix you up and you guys will report to the campfire pit in a few hours. Hahahaha."

The Flying Giraffes sit uncomfortably in the cheap lounge chairs. Chris pulls out a tray of pineapples and throws them at: Leanne, Nik, Monty, Liam, Caspar, Richard, Aurelie, Charlie, and Estelle. Chris laughs evilly while looking at Katherine and Tristan who glance nervously at each other. "Katherine. You are up for elimination because some people really don't like you. Tristan you haven't received a fruit because you failed at leading and flirted with the opposing team's captain. And the one going home is…"

Chris tosses a coconut between them and Katherine catches it. "Sorry Tiger. You're going home."  
Tristan stands up with some tears in his eyes and yells, "YOU LOSERS DON'T KNOW AWESOMENESS WHEN YOU SEE IT HUH? GOOD LUCK WITHOUT YOUR BEST PLAYER." He storms down the dock and hops into the canoe.

Chris smiles, "That wraps it up. WILL THE RIVALRY BETWEEN KATHERINE AND LEANNE GET WORSE? IS THERE A LOVE TRIANGLE BREWING? AND WHO DO YOU THINK WILL GO HOME NEXT ON TOTAL DRAMA SUPERCILIOUS!"

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just didn't feel the groove and I had to attempt to work on my two novels that will never be published. Anyways… PM me is you think I did a bad job at portraying your character. (I thought about deleting this story…) Until next time.**


End file.
